Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão
by paulo-novak
Summary: Dinheiro não é tudo na vida e nem sempre trás a felicidade consigo. Misha descobre que pra ser feliz basta querer. Jensha


**Sonhos de uma noite de verão**

Mais um ano em que Misha seria arrastado á rívelia pra passar férias na casa de praia da família Collins.

Já nem protestava mais, sabia que seria a mesma ladainha dos anos anteriores então se conformava em ajeitar sua mala e esperar o fatídico dia chegar.

Sua mãe providenciava o restante das coisas e chamava seu esposo pra terminar com os últimos preparativos.

"_Espero que o jatinho esteja pronto pra quando chegarmos ao aeroporto. Avise Harry de que não vou tolerar um só minuto de atraso. Ah, e avise ao Peter pra deixar o carro pronto pra partir em dez minutos."

Sim, essa era a senhora Collins. Sempre providenciando e tomando as rédeas de tudo.

Misha apenas baixava a cabeça e ouvia, por oras á fio se assim fosse necessário.

"_Só quero que essa tormenta acabe logo..." – dizia a si mesmo.

Em poucas horas estavam os três embarcando com destino á Long Beach.

A viagem foi curta, umas poucas horas.

A casa já estava toda pronta para a chegada da família Collins, os empregados á postos e finalmente as férias em família estavam oficialmente abertas.

"_Posso caminhar no calçadão mãe?"

"_Esteja em casa ás seis, quero todos á mesa pro jantar no horário!"

Misha saiu mais que depressa contente por não ter que se explicar um milhão de vezes antes de conseguir seu intento.

Caminhou um pouco pela orla da praia e resolveu parar num restaurante pra tomar um suco.

Pensava e se lamentava por ter de ficar mais uma vez preso aquela realidade patética de luxo e mordomias que sua mãe fazia questão de ostentar.

Olhava pela vitrine do restaurante e observou um grupo de amigos a jogar vôlei na beira da praia. Pareciam realmente estar se divertindo. Coisa que Castiel não sabia mais o que era desde que sua família havia ficado rica.

A infância de Misha foi nos subúrbios do Bronx, onde ele sua mãe e seu pai dividiam um apartamento com sua avó paterna, Agatha.

Sempre pôde brincar na rua com as outras crianças e pra ele aquilo era tudo o que importava.

Mas a realidade deles mudou desde que seu pai entrou de sócio com um amigo no ramo de softwares e enriqueceu com o aquecimento do mercado tecnológico.

A partir desse momento a vida da família Collins deu uma volta de cento e oitenta graus.

Nada mais de Bronx, nada mais de comida do governo, nada mais de brincadeiras nas ruas.

Acordou de seu devaneio com as gargalhadas do grupo em sua frente.

Misha se irritou por não poder ter mais aquilo e resolveu voltar pra casa cabisbaixo.

Na manhã seguinte, como que por milagre, sua mãe resolveu finalmente deixar o conforto da piscina de sua casa e ir 'prestigiar a praia com sua presença' como anunciou sorridente.

Aquela era a mãe que ele estava acostumado e sentia saudades.

Nem reclamou por ser tão cedo e se animou com ela, sorrindo e dançando com a matriarca da família.

Rumaram os três até a praia onde Misha havia estado no dia anterior e se instalaram embaixo da tenda que seus empregados haviam armado previamente.

"_Não posso deixar de lado certas regalias." – dizia sua mãe deitando-se na espreguiçadeira ao lado de uma mesinha repleta de petiscos e vinho.

Misha já esperava por aquilo e se deitou na outra espreguiçadeira ao lado de sua mãe.

Como tinha a pele extremamente alva e sensível nem se atrevia a sair debaixo do conforto assombreado da tenda. Usava o protetor mais potente e uma camisa aberta até o umbigo. Tudo ostentando as grifes mais caras do momento. A senhora Collins fazia questão de exibir o filho em roupas que o 'representassem dignamente'.

"_Posso ao menos tirar a bermuda mãe? Pra quê pagou uma fortuna na minha sunga Calvin Klein se nem posso exibi-la?" – Misha apelava pro lado ostensivo da mãe... e sempre dava certo.

O que ele queria na verdade era exibir um pouco de seu corpo no qual ele vinha trabalhando religiosamente nos últimos meses pra suprir a necessidade por algo que preenchesse sua vida chata.

Abriu o restante de sua camisa e deitou-se novamente na espreguiçadeira.

Colocou seus óculos Prada e fechou os olhos tentando se esquecer por um momento que vivia numa prisão velada.

Ouvia o som das ondas, as risadas das outras pessoas ao longe e algumas gaivotas pairando próximas á praia.

"__Quem me dera_..." – dizia em pensamentos.

Abriu os olhos e viu ao longe o mesmo grupo de amigos que havia visto no dia anterior.

Lá iam eles novamente com sua rede de vôlei e seus corpos devidamente bronzeados por uma bela exposição ao Sol quente de verão.

Misha olhou pro seu próprio corpo e, apesar de sempre se orgulhar de sua pele sempre alva e sem nenhum defeito, se sentiu como um alienígena pálido no meio de deuses cor de bronze.

Percebeu que um dos indivíduos do grupo, que se destacava por ser levemente mais baixo que seus outros amigos nada modestamente altos, o encarava despudoradamente.

Concluiu aquilo, pois na direção em que o loiro olhava havia somente a tenda da família Collins e a avenida da orla.

Observou em volta procurando qualquer outra coisa que pudesse estar prendendo a atenção do rapaz e não encontrou nada, além dele mesmo.

Lembrou-se que a tenda ostentava o sobrenome da família e que provavelmente aquilo devia ter chamado o interesse do loiro.

"_Oportunista... só pode." – rosnou Misha.

Virou-se pra sua mãe iniciando uma conversa amena, mas não conseguiu tirar da mente a visão daquele loiro bronzeado de sunga boxer maravilhosamente colada ao seu corpo deliciosamente definido.

Conversava com sua mãe e se voltou ao grupo que animadamente montava sua rede para mais um jogo.

O jovem que havia chamado a atenção de Misha sorria lindamente brincando com seus companheiros e vez ou outra lançava o olhar em direção á Collins.

Esse por sua vez dissimulava o olhar por baixo dos óculos, mas se divertia por imaginar um jogo de sedução que, mesmo que só estivesse rolando em sua cabeça, era muito excitante.

O grupo de amigos jogava e gargalhava freneticamente fazendo com que a ansiedade e a inveja de Misha pela liberdade deles só aumentasse.

"_Mãe, a senhora se importa se eu for caminhar um pouco pela areia?"

"_Já passou seu protetor?"

"_Sim!"

"_Pegou seus óculos, chapéu, celular..."

"_Sim mãe, peguei tudo..."

"_Tem dinheiro se precisar comprar algo no caminho?"

"_Tenho mãe, mas não vou demorar... só quero me exercitar um pouco."

A senhora Collins sorri. "_Então dê um beijo na mamãe e pode ir."

Aquela era uma característica que sua mãe não havia deixado de lado... e que Misha gostaria muito que ela não usasse em público.

Levantou-se e foi preguiçosamente em direção contrária ao grupo de amigos. Percebeu seu caminho ser traçado pelos olhos atentos do loiro.

Misha sorriu. "__Cafajeste!_" – pensou e seguiu caminho sem destino prévio.

Caminhou por alguns minutos e percebeu que a praia estava praticamente deserta, salvo alguns carros que passavam pela avenida, mas nada que chamasse sua atenção em particular.

Percebeu alguém caminhar ao seu lado e emparelhar os passos aos seus. Olhou pro lado e quase teve um surto ao ver que era o tal loiro assediador.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar sem ser por causa do Sol.

"_Collins, não é?" – perguntava o loiro ainda olhando para frente e seguindo os passos de Misha.

"_Exatamente! E você seria o famoso quem mesmo?"

O loiro riu pelo deboche de Misha. Entrou em sua frente em seguida e encarou-o.

Collins parou bruscamente se assustando pela atitude do outro que em resposta tirou os óculos de seu rosto.

"_Assim é melhor. Gosto de conversar com as pessoas olho no olho." – dizia se aproximando perigosamente de Misha.

"_Eu sou Ackles... Jensen Ackles!" – disse sorrindo majestosamente.

"_Eu... eu... Misha Collins!"

"_Misha?"

"_É... Misha!" – respondeu bravo. "_Porquê, vai zoar com meu nome? Porque se for isso..."

"_Calma esquentadinho... quem disse que eu não gostei do seu nome? Só achei ele extravagante."

"_Extravagante? Essa é nova pra mim..." – rindo.

"_Extravagante... e lindo como o dono!"

Misha arregalou seus olhos extremamente azuis e engoliu seco. Era a primeira vez que recebia uma cantada tão direta assim em sua vida. "_O que você quer de mim?" – perguntou desconfiado.

"_Eu... olha, não sou de ficar enrolando. Eu vi você ontem andando sozinho aqui na praia e achei você um gato. Eu convenci meus amigos a virem aqui de novo na esperança de te reencontrar e dizer isso... você é um gato!" – Jensen sorria maliciosamente.

"_Eu... obrigado!" – sorrindo e baixando a cabeça.

"_Então... alguma chance de rolar alguma coisa entre a gente?"

Misha desembesta a rir. "_Heh, cara... você é direto mesmo, não!"

"_Só quando me interesso muito por alguém... e você é esse alguém..."

"_Sério mesmo?"

"_Serio mesmo!"

"_Eu nunca fiquei com um cara antes..." – Misha disse encabulado.

"_Que bom... vou ser seu primeiro! No bom sentido, é claro."

Collins sorri e encara pela primeira vez aqueles olhos esmeraldas hipnotizantes.

"_Bem, acho que agora vou te beijar. Você vai achar ruim?"

"_Mas... mas aqui? No aberto?"

"_Olha... tem um lugar aqui do lado que é mais discreto se preferir."

"_Eu prefiro."

Jensen pega então o pulso de Misha e o conduz até umas pedras que despontavam do mar. Era um local aberto o suficiente para observarem a movimentação e ao mesmo tempo privado o necessário para o que Ackles pretendia com Collins.

"_Enfim sós!" – dizia provocando Misha.

A pedra em questão era um pouco inclinada formando um ângulo perfeito para Jensen deitar levemente Misha e cobrir seu corpo com o dele.

"_Vai com calma cowboy..." – disse Misha ao sentir a empolgação de Jensen pronunciar-se perto de sua perna.

"_Eu não vou me desculpar por isso... se estou desse jeito a culpa é sua por ser todo gostoso assim." – apertando a perna de Misha.

"_Você se anima rápido! Espero que sua pistola não dispare tão rápido como se arma!"

"_Mas ora vejam só! Pra quem nunca ficou com outro cara o senhor é bem safadinho." – disse fungando o pescoço de Misha.

"_Não me provoque senhor Ackles... eu posso ser um bom moço, mas com certeza não sou nenhum anjo!"

"_Humn... estou gostando de você cada vez mais Misha!" – o Misha foi pronunciado num sussurro quase sexual no ouvido de Collins que em resposta fechou seus olhos. "_Prove que você não é nenhum anjo..." – desafiou Jensen maliciosamente.

Misha não pensou duas vezes e liberou seu instinto. Levou sua mão até o volume de Ackles e o apertou com vontade.

"_Wow!" – foi a resposta de Jensen seguido de um sorriso.

"_Você me provocou... agora agüente." – respondeu Misha com desejo no olhar.

Jensen mordeu o lábio inferior e o lambeu em seguida encarando a boca de Misha que ofegava ainda com o membro de Ackles em sua mão. Membro esse que pulsava loucamente parecendo que iria explodir de tanto tesão.

"_Me beija logo seu maldito gostoso!"- implorava Misha com propriedade.

Jensen respondeu prontamente e os lábios daqueles dois jovens se uniram perdida e desesperadamente como se nunca mais fossem se encontrar novamente.

Ackles pressionava seu pênis contra a mão de Collins que gemia prazerosamente juntamente com o loiro.

Aquela estava sendo a maior loucura que Misha estava cometendo em toda sua vida. E estava adorando cada segundo.

Não conseguiu se conter por muito tempo e teve tirar o membro de Ackles pra fora de sua sunga. Tinha a urgência de sentir a textura da pele daquele falo pulsante. Misha o agarrou com vontade e logo começou os movimentos de sobe e desce masturbando-o deliciosamente.

"_Misha!" – Ackles gemeu sensualmente o nome de seu amasio.

Os dois gemiam freneticamente e Jensen parecia não acreditar que aquilo estivesse realmente acontecendo. O máximo que ele esperava daquele primeiro encontro era uns beijos e uns amassos, nada muito além disso. Misha o estava surpreendendo incrivelmente.

"_Você é demais Misha! Me faz gozar! Me faz gozar..."

Collins tomou aquilo como uma ordem e aumentou os movimentos com sua mão levando Jensen á loucura.

"_Ahhh, eu vou gozar! Ahhh, eu vou gozar... awwwnnnn!"

Mal Jensen terminou sua sentença o gozo começou a jorrar de seu pênis como uma fonte, vigoroso, abundante e quente na mão de Misha.

A sensação tinha sido maravilhosa e Ackles ainda ficou alguns segundos em êxtase total de prazer.

"_Eu... eu não acredito que você me fez gozar assim Misha... sacanagem!" – brincou sorrindo.

"_Você me desafiou! Eu sempre aceito e cumpro meus desafios."

"_É bom saber disso... mas da próxima vez quero você gozando comigo." – disse passando a mão delicadamente no rosto de Misha.

"_Você... você quer dizer que quer me ver de novo?"

"_Ora, claro... quer dizer, se não tiver nenhum outro compromisso melhor!"

"_Se eu pudesse queria que você passasse todos os dias das minhas férias comigo."

"_E o que nos impede?"

"_Uma palavra bem pequena, mas que significa tudo... mãe."

"_Ora, isso pra mim não é problema. Eu já tive sogras antes e sei perfeitamente como dobrá-las."

Misha sorriu pelo som da palavra sogra. "_Isso significa que a gente tá namorando?"

"_Senhor Collins, muito me admira achar que iria te beijar e fazer outras coisinhas a mais se minhas intenções não fossem as melhores."

Misha riu.

Os dois voltaram com a maior cara lavada em direção ao ponto da praia onde Jensen largou seus amigos e onde a mãe de Misha se encontrava. Jensen deu uma palavra rápida com os amigos e logo voltou pro lado de Misha. Ambos foram em direção á tenda da família Collins.

"_Mãe... esse é Jensen. É um amigo que fiz aqui na praia."

A senhora Collins encara o rapaz bronzeado desconfiada. "_Jensen de quê?"

Jensen se vira pra Misha. "_Já vi que isso é de família." - rindo. "_Meu nome é Jensen Ross Ackles! Muito prazer!"

"_Jensen Ross Ackles? Filho do magnata do gado de Dallas Roger Alan Ackles?" – disse a mãe de Misha espantada.

"_Ele mesmo... a senhora conhece meu pai?"

"_Não pessoalmente, mas adoraria conhecê-lo se fosse possível."

"_É não foi tão difícil quanto eu pensava..." – sussurrou Misha pra Jensen, que riu.

"_Ele está aqui de férias com minha mãe, se a senhora quiser posso combinar um almoço com eles amanhã."

Os olhos da senhora Collins brilharam como duas pedras de diamante e ela aceitou sem pestanejar.

"_Mãe, o Jensen pode ir dormir em casa hoje?"

"_Pode, logicamente que pode! Vou pedir pra Ingrid preparar o quarto de hóspedes e..."

"_Não mãe, ele vai dormir no meu quarto... a gente pretende passar a noite conversando e jogando videogame!"

"_Ora, tanto melhor!" – disse ela sorridente.

Misha olhou pra Jensen e sorriu maliciosamente. "_Hoje vai ser uma noite muito especial senhor Ackles!" – debochou Misha.

"_Espero que seja melhor do que simples sonhos de uma noite de verão, senhor Collins!"

Os dois riram deixando a mãe de Collins perdida no assunto.

**Fim!**


End file.
